justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Problem
|artist = ft. & |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |nogm = 2 (Classic/Mashup) |dg = |mashup = Lovers Duet |alt = Community Remix (Removed) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Mashup) |pc = |gc = Purple Neon Green (Beta) |lc = Hot Pink (Classic) Red (Community Remix) Purple (Mashup) |pictos = 130 (Classic) 84 (Mashup) |nowc = Problem problem_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |from = album }} "Problem" by ft. & is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with long pink hair in a ponytail. She wears a dark purple golf visor, a large light blue hairclip on her hair, a round dark purple hoop earring on her left ear, a light blue jacket with light-neon green ending sleeves, a pink-and-purple checkered skirt, purple socks, and light blue and white sneakers. Background Brightly-colored shapes, circles, triangles, and lines appear, as with I Kissed a Girl. At some points, colored lips become visible. Before the chorus, colorful glass shards show up. After Iggy's part, a red aura is seen behind the dancer, and swirls around before changing color. In the chorus, flashing boxes and lines appear and disappear on screen to the beat. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lift your right leg up and cross your arms as you hit them towards the ground. Gold Move 2: While raising your right leg, put your right hand on your hip and your left hand on your head before swiftly moving in a circle. Problem gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Problem gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Problem gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Problem gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: (Just A Gigolo) *'P1:' Point to yourself. *'P2:' Point to P1. Gold Move 2: Make a semi-circle with your right arm. (Me And My Broken Heart) Gigolo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Problemmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Brokenheart gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Problemmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Lovers Duet" and features romantic couples. Dancers *''Me And My Broken Heart'' *''Candy'' *''Me And My Broken Heart'' *''A-Punk'' *''Limbo'' *''Candy'' *''Me And My Broken Heart'' *''A-Punk'' *''Limbo'' *''Turn Up The Love'' *''Just A Gigolo'' GM1 *''Me And My Broken Heart'' GM2 *''Limbo'' Community Remix used to have a Community Remix, which is no longer available. The following people were featured: *Coligonz90 USA *Chenochade France *Tulioakar96 Brazil *Brylox23 USA *Bunnyzoo France *BubtuxSoldier USA *322s116rus Russia *AvionSentler386 France *SOGA7788 Taiwan *ZappeyPwnz Ireland *theevilPolo France *MathsDestruction USA *fradlzinhow Brazil *Auryne France *snowcool31 Canada *pr_papl15 USA *StudMuffinKing1 USA *WinchesterMoni Mexico Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Ragga Pumps Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Ariana Grande in the series. **It is also the first song including Iggy Azalea in the series. **It is also the second song in which Big Sean is featured. His first appearance as a featured artist was in Wild. *In , Big Sean is credited as the "whisperer" in the chorus; in the original song, however, only Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea are the credited artists of the song. *'' '' is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *'' '' is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament in . Classic *The choreography is taken from Ariana Grande s moves in the music video and her concert performances. *The coach s glove was initially neon green but, in the final release, it was changed to purple. **In addition, the pictograms in the preview have red arrows instead of blue-purple ones. ***The arrows are still red in the Gamescom version of , even though the coach s glove had already been changed to purple. *'' '' won in the Favorite Female Coach category on the second Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.630654780403309.1073741843.298090406993083&type=3 Mashup *During Limbo and Me And My Broken Heart s appearances, their clothes glitch and merge with the background. *In the menu icon, P1 of Me And My Broken Heart s pants are blue instead of orange, and P2 s collar is blue instead of red. In the actual Mashup, the original colors are kept. *''Problem'' s Mashup can be found in the .zip file from the servers. Community Remix *The Community Remix for was removed for unknown reasons. **When it was still available, the game crashed if it was played on the Wii.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV0TYQyJ7X4 Gallery Game Files Problem cover generic.png|''Problem'' Problem_mashup.png|''Problem'' (Mashup) Problem cover albumcoach.png| album coach problem cover albumbkg.png| album background Problem_cover.png| cover Problemmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Problem cover@2x.jpg| cover Problem p1 ava.png|Avatar Problem pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Problem_jd2015_menu.png|''Problem'' on the menu Problem_jd2015_routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Problem_jd2015_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Promotional Images Problem promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Problem promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Jd2015 gamescom banner 1.jpg|''Problem'' on a Gamescom banner Jd2015 gamescom banner 2.jpg|''Problem'' on another Gamescom banner Problem backtoschool promo.jpg|Back to school promo Problem promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach Justdanceawards favoritefemalecoach winner.jpg| Awards Favorite Female Coach winner Behind the Scenes Problem lips bts.png|Behind-the-scenes footage of the lips that appear in the background Problem bts 1.jpg|Behind the scenes problem beta colors 6.png|Behind the scenes 2 Screenshot (176).png|Behind the scenes 3 Beta Elements Problem beta.jpg|Beta version Problem beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Problem beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Others Problem thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Problem thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Problem no gui.png|No GUI gameplay Problem background 1.jpg|Background 1 Problem background 2.jpg|Background 2 Problem background 3.jpg|Background 3 Problem background 4.jpg|Background 4 Problem background 5.jpg|Background 5 Problemmu glitch.jpg|Error with the Problem (Mashup) icon Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea Teasers Problem - Gameplay Teaser (US) Problem - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Problem" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (07)Problem -Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea 五星评价 'Mash-Up' "Problem" (Mash-Up) - Just Dance 2015 'Community Remix' Just dance 2015 problem community remix References Site Navigation es:Problem pl:Problem de:Problem Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Big Sean Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné